Many types of clothing articles and accessories may have displays, panels, signs, or stickers which are illuminated by electrical or electronic means. The decorative illumination of clothing involves incorporating discrete illumination sources, such as light bulbs or light emitting diodes, into hats or T-shirts. The light sources may be powered by a power source incorporated into the clothing.
One example of such clothing accessory in which light sources may be implemented is headwear. Hats and other headwear have become increasingly popular in recent years. In particular, casual baseball-cap style sporting hats are versatile, easily adjustable, and useful for protecting the wearer's eyes from sunlight or rain. Caps are commonly known attire worn on the heads of men, women and children. Such hats may be decorated with screen-printed or embroidered names, logos, or other information, and are similar in popularity to screen-printed T-shirts. For example, baseball-type caps with advertising material thereon may be handed out or sold by manufacturers or businesses as a very practical type of promotional material.